Earth: Where the Demons Roam
by animemangaobsessed
Summary: Loraine was tired of being scared. She was scared all her life, and it was about time she found her courage...and who knows, maybe she'll find a little more than that.


NOT EDITED

* * *

Loraine sat up with a start, sucking in gulps of air as she looked around the room frantically. Seeing no danger, she flops back onto the bed with an exhausted hand through her scarlet red hair. The sweat from her earlier nightmare matting it to her head. She turned to her left to see her sleeping bundle of joy curled up to her side and couldn't help the adoration filled smile on her face. She dragged a hand through his own red locks and watched as he leaned unconsciously into her touch, and the smile became more prominent. She took in another calming breath and turned to her other side.

 _'3:00'_

Knowing she wasn't going to go back to sleep, Loraine got up with a groan and slipped her feet into her house slippers, not bothering with her robe with how hot she was. She slipped quietly out the room and walked the narrow hallway into the bathroom. With a flick of a wrist, the light stuttered on, and she stood in front of the sink's mirror; tired and frustrated blue eyes looked back, dark bags coating the underneath. Loraine leaned over the sink with a sigh as she rested her heated forehead on the cold sink. Without looking , she turned on the pipe and splashed water along her neck and face in hopes of washing away some of her fatigue. She was so tired, yet she knew there was no point in trying to get more sleep, and with a great heave, she stood up, only to go back down when vertigo hit her full force. She groaned.

 _Drip_

She ignored it in favor of getting rid of the lighted headed feeling pounding in her head.

 _Drip_

She then remembered that her water bill had went up that month, and she couldn't afford another bill like that if she wanted to get Danny the game he wanted for his birthday. She reached over her head and screwed both knobs tighter.

 _Drip_

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and she placed her hand under the facet. After a second, no water droplets fell into her-

 _Drip_

This time her face contorted in confusion. No water was running from the-

 _Drip_

Loraine slowly sat up and looked at the mirror, her heart already pounding in her ears. Her breath hitched as her eyes caught something in her peripherals. She didn't want to see it, didn't want to turn around to find out what it was, but it seemed that she had no choice as her body turned towards the source of its own accord. Suddenly, it looked like she was standing in a stream of redness- _bloodbloodbloodblood_ \- and her eyes followed the flow of redness up towards the wall.

"... _Aah_ "

Her eyes caught bare feet- _smallsmallsmall_.

" _...Aah...no_ " she moaned

They trailed up to Diego pajama pants- _familiar_ Diego pants.

" _Oh God no...please..._ "

She took a step back, but the sink nudged into her side to remind her of its presence. She chose to instead slide to the floor in horrified shock as she looked at the familiar form of her son, her Danny, pinned to the wall as if her were the Savior of the world; his innards no longer his _in_ nards, but oh god, that wasn't the sick part. Her baby boy was no longer her baby boy as it writhed on the wall, jaws snapping at her in what seemed to be hunger.

"Baby?...Danny?...oh god Danny,baby"

Danny slammed to the floor like a stringless puppet. A groaned emitted from...from the _thing_ that didn't sound anywhere close to human, and her breath hitched. It was eerily quiet after that: Loraine watched the... _thing_ with trembling lips and blurry eyes, and it watching her...then it began to move. She whimpered.

"Who are you?" No answer.

"Please, what do you want? What did you do to Danny?"

The thing said nothing as it continued to make its way over to her with jerky, slow movements until it reached her feet, which she pulled back hastily when it reached for it.

"In...in the name...in..."

The words just didn't seem to come as she watched the creature get closer and closer. She weakly struggled against it, looking into _Danny's_ eyes. Then all of a sudden, her fear vanished.

"Are you hungry Danny?" The time, she was answered with gurgle.

"It's okay baby, mummy's going to take care of you"

She slowly let go of Danny's shoulders, and with an almost triumphant screech...it lunged for her throat.

...

...

...

"...my...mummy... _mummy!_ "

Loraine bolted up with a scream as she grabbed ahold of the person's shoulders. her eyes wide and frightened as she looked into her son's, who mirrored her expression.

"Mummy?" he asked warily.

She watched him in fear, almost too scared to believe what was in front of her very eyes.

"Mum-"

She pulled him into her embrace, hugging his small body tightly to her chest, a reluctant, shuddering breath leaving her lungs. She caressed and kissed his head.

"You okay mummy?" She sniffled. Oh it's her sweet baby boy.

"...Yeah...yes, mummy's alrigh'. Just had a bad dream is all"

Danny pulled back from his mother and looked up at her, icy blue eyes adorably filled with worry. Loraine laughed.

"Don't worry about it, love. Just need a bit of tea in my system, and I'll be good to go"

Here he grinned proudly.

"Guess what?!"

She grinned with him.

"What?!"

"I made breakfast with Granny Lib!"

This time, her eyes widened in wary shock.

"Did you?" she asked tentatively.

Danny puffed his cheeks in indignation.

"It's good!" She couldn't help but laugh

"Of course, baby, but what is the state of my kitchen?"

Danny seemed to freeze, and looked up sheepishly at her.

"I'll clean it up, promise"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And when exactly are you going to do that when you have school from eight to three?"

"...After school?"

"And who's going to stand the smell once the heat causes it to stink up the house?"

"..."

Danny shifted where he stood in contrite. Loraine sighed, but couldn't help but smile. Without warning, she scooped him up, Danny giggling all the while, and peppered him in kisses.

"Thank you, baby, I appreciate it"

"...I didn't mean to make a mess"

"I know, love, I'll clean it up after I take you to school"

He looked up at her in confusion, and she nearly drowned him in kisses once more. Her baby boy was too cute for his own good.

"But don't you have work?" She beamed at him.

"I actually have the day off today!" He pouted

"That's not fair!" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? So what? Mummy's supposed to work her butt off twenty four seven?"

"Nooo...just when I'm at school, so we both suffer"

Loraine threw back her head with a laugh. This was definitely her son, no doubt about that. She tickled him.

"Is that so? You...cheeky little...hobgoblin"

"Wait! Stop!...Okay!" he shouted between laughs.

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle!"

She let him up, Danny still taking in gulps of air, and face cutely red. She grinned at him, and he grinned back...he stuck out his tongue.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh?!" And another round of laughter filled the room.

"Alright, get ya asses up. The boy has school, and ya still haven't showered or eaten yet"

Both heads snapped to the sound. Danny with a grin, and Loraine in exasperation. Danny hopped off the bed and skipped out the room with a,

"Yeah, hurry mum, food's getting cold!"

Loraine threw her legs over the edge of her bed and into her slippers.

"You know, it's all fine and dandy now, but be warned, if my boy starts picking up your cussing, it won't be pretty"

The man waved her off.

"The boy's too much of a mamma's boy"

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?-" she put up quotation fingers " _'the boy's too much of a mamma's boy'_. That means absolutely nothing. He may not curse in front of me, maybe, but who's to say he won't do it at school with his friends?"

"Means he's smart"

She gave him a look, and left the room with a roll of her eyes. Georgian men. Insufferable the lot of them. They're either too much of a pansy _mamma's boy_ or a Grade A wanker.

* * *

I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING MY OTHER FANFICS, BUT I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THEM, SO AT SOME POINT I'LL PICK THE ONES I WANT TO KEEP AND EDIT THEM (EXTREMELY). THIS FANFIC WOULDN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD ONCE I WATCHED A PARTICULAR MOVIE. (THOSE WHO FIGURE IT OUT, KUDOS TO YOU)THOUGH THERE WILL BE CERTAIN SIMILARITIES, OVERALL THE TWO ARE DIFFERENT WITH DIFFERENT EXPERIENCES. TWD ITSELF IS ALSO GOING TO BE AU. I'M NOT SURE WHO'S GOING TO BE DYING OR LIVING YET, BUT REST ASSURED, THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT. AFTER ALL, _HELLO_ , BUTTERFLY EFFECT! LIKE ALL MY STORIES, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL I'M GOING BUT THERE ARE CERTAIN SCENES IN MY HEAD, WHETHER THEY MAKE IT ON PAPER IS ANOTHER STORY (PUN UNINTENDED)

WELL PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S WHAT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE, ALONG WITH IDEAS!

ALSO, I'LL TRY TO KEEP BASHING TO A MINIMUM, BUT I JUST LOATH CERTAIN CHARACTERS...YOU'LL KNOW, THOUGH I'LL BE THE EPITOME OF PROFESSIONAL.


End file.
